evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Impression
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Impression (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 2nd Impression,Shin Seiki Evangelion: 2nd Impression,Neon Genesis Evangelion: 2nd Impression) is a 1997 video game released exclusively for the Japanese . Unlike the predecessor, it features battles that mix traditional animation and 3D polygonal models. It features a new character, named Mayumi Yamagishi, as well a new angel, the Insubstantial Angel. Story Shortly after destroying the 11th Angel, Ireul, a new student named Mayumi Yamagishi is transferred to Shinji Ikari's School. The pilot will try to surpass his shyness to become her friend. The school festival is coming soon and Shinji and his comrades decide to create a band called the Earth Defense Group (地球防衛バンド). Meanwhile, a new Angel , the Insubstantial Angel, attacks Tokyo-3]. The Core of the Angel is inside Mayumi who must then die to hope to kill the Angel. The scenario then takes different turns according to the choices of the player. Four scenarios can be developed around Mayumi, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami and the Earth Defense Group. Characters All the characters in the TV series with the same story. Only the character of Kozo Fuyutsuki is not present. Shinji Ikari This is the character that the player plays with. He does not have crazy behavior as in the previous game because of his memory loss, but he always cares about his individuality and his self-confidence. He was chosen to sing in the band for the Defense of the Earth. Asuka Langley Sohryu She is very hard on Shinji at first, but in fact she shows affection for him as you can see in battle scenes. She is also part of the band for the Defense of the Earth and she plays one of the original songs of the game: "Get it on!". Depending on the scenario chosen by the player, Asuka may show jealousy towards Mayumi or Rei Ayanami. Rei Ayanami She has a role very similar to that of the series. Her behavior can be seen as unpleasant but there is some change in his attitude towards the end of the game. Mayumi Yamagishi It's a 14-year-old girl who appears for the first time in this game. Just transferred to Tokyo-3 school, her introverted personality will bring her closer to that of Shinji. Depending on the scenario chosen, she goes to the school festival where she performs the song "Kimi Ga, Kimi and Uma Reta Riyū" with the group for the Defense of the Earth. She contains an angel but her deep relationship with other characters will create a dilemma when it comes to her fate. Soundtrack The game presents two unreleased songs. The game is released accompanied by a mini CD that includes four tracks. The song "Get it on!" is also present on the album SEGA Saturn History ★ Vocal Collection released March 25, 2005 and which includes the music of several games released on this console. Books *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: 2nd Printing Bible'': Published March 04, 1997, this book contains screenshots and interviews by the autor of the game and its development. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Sega Saturn Perfect Guide'': Published in September 1997, it's a strategy book for the game Neon Genesis Evangelion (Sega Saturn) and Neon Genesis Evangelion: 2nd Impression. It also contains an interview with Hiroshi Yamaguchi, the game's writer, about Mayumi's character. Category:Games